Mel
by Rafa008
Summary: A Trainer Star Cheryl e sua Chansey foram para a floresta Eternal procurar por mel e lá encontram o outro Trainer Star, Riley, descansando debaixo de uma arvore. A moça de cabelos verdes então prepara um lanche enquanto espera o rapaz acordar, não querendo deixar-lo sozinho. Música Clocks.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **AoShipper (Cheryl & Riley)

**Música: **Clocks-Coldplay

**Resumo: **Songfic. Cheryl foi para a floresta Eternal procurar por mel e lá conhece Riley.

**Mel**

_As luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo  
Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar  
Jogaram-me ao chão deixando-me de joelhos  
Oh, eu imploro, eu imploro e suplico  
Cantando  
_

Era de tarde em Sinnoh e Cheryl, a treinadora Star e caçadora de tesouros, uma mulher de longos cabelos verdes e ondulados presos em uma trança estava andando na floresta de Eterna, para conseguir o mel especial feito pelos Combees e Vespiqueens e também, para ir à cidade ver sua amiga Gardênia, líder do ginásio de lá. Ao seu lado estava sua pokemon, Blissey.

Cheryl-Urh, eu não gosto de andar aqui a essa hora.

Ela olhou para o mapa em seu poketch e viu que estava longe da próxima saída. A floresta era grande, rodeada de arvores e era escura, havia muitos pokemons insetos ali e alguns tipo fantasma, por causa do Old Chateau, uma antiga e deserta mansão. Ela andou um pouco mais, quando um Gastly apareceu no meio da floresta, assustando Cheryl.

Cheryl-AHHHH! VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!

Ela e sua pokémon começaram a correr na floresta, mas após algum tempo se perderam. Cheryl andou mais e, na grama, ela viu um homem de cabelos azuis, usando um chapéu da mesma cor, descansando debaixo da arvore.

Cheryl-Sera que ele esta machucado?

Ela se aproximou dele, passando a mão em sua testa, mas a temperatura dele estava normal.

Cheryl-Talvez ele esteja apenas dormindo. Mas não podemos deixar-lo aqui sozinho com tantos pokemons fantasmas, certo Blissey?

Blissey-Bliiii.

Ela sentou-se na grama e tirou da bolsa mel, ingredientes, bule e xícaras. Sua Blissey trouxera madeira para acender o fogo e Cheryl começou a fazer o chá e alguns bolinhos de arroz. Cheryl terminou de preparar o lanche e estava um pouco cansada, então adormeceu em instantes. O cheiro bom de comida acordou o homem e quando Cheryl acordou, sua cabeça estava no ombro dele e com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Ela arregalou os olhos e corou.

_Revele coisas não ditas  
Atire uma maçã em cima de minha cabeça  
E um  
problema que não pode ser nomeado  
Um tigre está esperando para ser domado  
Cantando_

Cheryl-Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe. Oi, sou a Cheryl e te encontrei desacordado na floresta. Você esta bem?

Riley-Sim. Meu nome é Riley, obrigado por cuidar de mim.

Ele sorriu e ela corou mais, enquanto lhe entregava uma xícara de chá.

Cheryl-M-mas o que aconteceu?

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos azuis, pensativo.

Riley-Eu estava indo investigar o Old Chateau, quando alguns Gastlys me atacaram no caminho.

Cheryl-Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem agora. Pegue alguns bolinhos de arroz.

Riley-Você é uma ótima cozinheira.

Cheryl-Obrigada, eu gosto de cozinhar.

Riley-E você? Para onde esta indo?

Cheryl-Bom, eu estava indo pegar mel aqui e depois, indo para a cidade. Mas essa floresta é assustadora, tem muitos fantasmas.

_Você é, você é  
Confusão que nunca acaba  
As paredes que se fecham e os relógios que fazem barulhos  
Vou  
Voltar e te levar para casa  
Eu não poderia parar, que agora você sabe  
Cantando  
_

Riley-Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger dos fantasmas até chegarmos à próxima saída.

Cheryl-Woo, obrigada!

Ela lhe deu um sorriso amável, e ele viu sua aura, bonita, gentil, amigável e verde. Riley era um treinador Star e tinha um poder especial, ele podia ver a aura das pessoas e pokemons. Eles terminaram de comer e então guardaram tudo para continuarem a jornada.

Riley-Vamos, esta ficando escuro.

Cheryl-Obrigada novamente Rileyl.

_Apareça sobre meus mares  
Malditas oportunidades perdidas  
Eu sou  
Uma parte da cura?  
Ou eu sou uma parte da doença?  
Cantando  
_

Eles andaram por mais algum tempo, passando pelas arvore e Riley estava sempre ao lado dela, protegendo-a dos pokemons fantasmas. Dois pokemons selvagens apareceram, Combee e Dustox. Os dois pokemons queriam batalhar, então Riley e Cheryl se juntaram.

Riley-Vai Lucario!

Cheryl-Vai Blissey!

Riley-Lucario use o Punch no Dustox.

Cheryl-Blissey, use o Punch também.

Os dois juntaram forças e derrotaram os pokemons selvagens. Então Cheryl jogou a pokebola e capturou Combee.

Cheryl-Eu estou tão feliz com esse novo companheiro que se juntou ao meu time. E agora eu tenho mel.

_Você é, você é  
Você é, você é  
Você é, você é  
E nada mais se compara  
Não, nada mais se compara  
E nada mais se compara  
Você é, você é  
_

Eles finalmente estavam na saída, ao lado do Old Chateau. Cheryl olhou para os olhos azuis dele.

Cheryl-Obrigada novamente por me ajudar a achar a saída, Riley.

Ele lhe deu uma aceno com o chapéu, sorrindo.

Riley-E obrigado a você por me ajudar na floresta. Eu gostei de andar com você Cheryl.

Cheryl-Então, tenho que ir. Mas nós vamos nos ver de novo?

Riley beijou sua mão e ela, sua bochecha.

Riley-Provavemlente. Na Fight Área. Adeus.

Cheryl-Adeus.

_Lar, lar para onde eu queria ir  
Lar, lar para onde eu queria ir  
Lar (Você é), lar para onde eu queria ir  
Lar (Você é), lar para onde eu queria ir_


End file.
